


Pine, Mr President

by skyoz



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoz/pseuds/skyoz





	1. Chapter 1

“总统先生，这是副总统第4个电话了。”  
“不接。”  
“可是他说……”  
“跟他说那条提案就是做梦。我还想拆了白宫西翼建成篮球场呢。”  
“总统先生……”  
“Zoe。他的办公室离我有多远？五米？十米？还是二十米？他想跟我谈的要真是这件事，自然会自己、亲自、过、来。”  
“好吧，总统先生。”  
Chris Pine，时任美国总统，扔下手中的笔，双肘架在桌上。“Zoe，给我半小时，我不想见任何人。”  
跟在Chris身边当了快十年秘书，Chris自然是信任Zoe的。Zoe点点头，关上门退出了椭圆办公室。  
Chris站起来，转身走到窗口。他很不喜欢这样的状态。业余，很业余。让自己所谓的感情影响了判断。Zach，不对，副总统自然不可能没事打办公室电话来跟自己聊家常。可此刻真的最不想见的人就是他。G8峰会自己一定是要去的，别说没有借口，就是有借口也不打算放弃这次行程。可是Zach，Zach不同意。 “G8峰会美国缺席，正是表明立场的行为，我们对近期某些国家的行为十分不满。” “而且柏林不过是个废墟中的仿旧重建品，毫无灵魂。”我不希望用这种方式表达自己的不满。那是你的作风，不是我的。而且你很清楚我为什么一定要去。“都过去那么久，早该往前看了。在你，我，我们一起越走越远的时候，就不应该再回头。”Chris双手撑在窗棱上，叹了口气，摇摇头。他转身拿起桌上的电话：“Zoe，给我接Quinto。”  
电话很快就接通了。  
“Quinto……”  
“我们有必要这么疏远？”  
“Mr. Quinto……”  
“Chris……”  
“请叫我总统先生。”  
“Chris Pine！做不成恋人我们至少还是同学！”  
“你是打算跟我继续纠缠称呼问题还是讨论讨论你的提案？我都不知道最近偌大一个参议院居然闲成这样？”  
电话那头传来明显的叹气声。“好吧，总统先生。Francis明晚举办家宴，想问你是不是愿意出席。以及，与其增加军费预算不如推行全民福利。国防预算的占比增速已经超过了12%。用这笔钱我们可以……”  
“不打造一个全世界范围内闻风丧胆的军力，我怎么守护全体美国人民？”  
“总统先生，我们早就已经是世界第一强国了。”  
“然后就可以满足现状了？”  
***  
一般来说，如果一个人连家庭关系都处理不好，别人是不会相信你能处理好一个国家的。所以就算没有明文规定，约定俗成的也不会让一个单身汉成为这个国家的总统。  
Chris做到了。  
不管他的资历、来历、相貌、能力，光凭他单身这一条，在参选初期就不是被很多人看好。  
“我为什么不结婚？哈哈，因为我已经娶了世界上最美的美人啊——我的美国。”Chris在一次脱口秀中这样回答主持人的提问。“我在大学时候遇到了一个人，我很爱……她（her），我们的感情很好，那个时候我以为我们会就这样走完一辈子。可是那种有些平淡，但真实快乐的日子没过多久。她离开了。不不，别担心，不是我被甩了。我宁可是被甩了。车祸。我没来得及见她最后一面。”Chris说这话时低头拨弄着右手无名指上的戒指，然后抬起头来，露出他一贯阳光，但此时又有些苦涩的笑容：“所以，我爱她。她是我此生挚爱。婚姻是神圣的，我不想玷污了我与她的回忆，也不想……”不想怎样，Chris没有说，他只是微笑着看着主持人。就连他的就职演说，也谈到了这件事：“此刻站在这里的，本应该还有一个人，可我相信你们都知道，我身边的这个位置，或许会永远的空缺。愿上帝祝福她，祝福所有活着的人，保佑每一个在天堂的灵魂。天佑美国。”说完，亲吻了手上的戒指。  
相比较于顺风顺水的民主党候选人Zachary Quinto，共和党的候选人则难产了很多。Chris Pine是到最后一刻才脱颖而出的。“党内选举的艰难让我时刻保持着高昂的斗志。我向让所有支持我的人证明，你们的选择是多么正确！”其实Chris的对手，符合外界对于一个总统的所有猜测：高个子，长得还行不能太英俊，亲切，一步一步从DA做上来，有足够丰富的履历。最主要的是他有一个漂亮的家庭。Chris，从某种意义上，外形太完美，年纪不算大，刚过41岁，只有国会议员经历。可他就是创造了奇迹。或许他将会比前一任总统，带给美国人民更多的“改变”。  
同是伯克利毕业的Quinto是Pine高两届的学长，相传上学时候关系就不错。当被问及Pine那位女友的时候，Quinto面带忧伤地说：“是的，我记得那个时候他们在一起有多开心。Chris每次跟我见面时心情都会很好。离开……她，是一辈子不可弥补的遗憾。”都是四十岁出头，一个学校毕业，虽然类型不同但两个人的外形都绝对经得住考验。有人觉得这是时代在倒退，选总统，不是选美国先生。但更多人认为这是时代的进步，因为我们的候选人都是德才兼备，内外兼修。  
可……  
他们现在客客气气，是政敌和校友之间最正常的样子，然而谁能知道二十年前他们以为会和对方手拉着手过一辈子而不是站到队里的两个演讲台上去？  
是的，Chris在大学里是有一个女朋友。但是，为她守一辈子？别逗了。他只是不喜欢结婚受约束的状态。哄哄女朋友还挺享受的，哄老婆就另当别论了。可是他说以为会走完一辈子，是真有这么个人。不是他女朋友。而是现在他的副总统——Zachary Quinto。没错，两个人大学里是恋人。没什么人知道而已。手上的戒指确实也是属于大学时代的。但与它相配套的不是女戒，是男戒。另一枚戒指此刻锁在白宫一个办公室的保险柜里——副总统的办公室。  
分手以后，两个人几乎就没有联系过。直到有一次晚宴，孑然一生的Chris跟已经结婚的Zach不期而遇。Zach本以为会看到Chris有点反应，可Chris的表情太完美了，没有任何漏洞，完全一副见到十多年没见的学长的样子。不去当演员也太可惜。这是Zach当时心里的想法。他们很友好的握握手，聊聊家常。没有一点见到过往恋人的不自在，两个职业政客表现得天衣无缝。就像两个奥斯卡级别的演员一样。Zach的夫人，Francis，来自一个不亚于肯尼迪家族的Barns。他们为什么结婚，Francis为什么会同意嫁给当时只是区区一个，外人没什么资格议论，Zach也从来都是笑而不语。只是Chris在看到这条消息的时候还是忍不住愣了一下，然后就笑了。“没有真爱这个概念，只有最优选择。”这是Chris在跟Zach刚刚认识的时候他对自己说过的话。作为一个曾经的最优选择，恭喜你，找到了下一个选择。  
那天晚上，Zach给Chris打了3次电话，都被掐断了。Zach站在阳台上，地上的香烟头至少有半包，他突然转身，狠狠地把手机砸在地上。不应该是这样的，Chris不是那种会把所有情绪都藏起来的人！可他忘记了Chris今年也已经三十多岁，早就不是上学时候那个毛头小子。在人吃人的政坛，真性情绝对不可能帮他走到现在。他一直以为Chris不结婚是因为自己，不管Chris在外面怎么说跟前女友的感情，Zach很清楚自己才是那个他以为会走一辈子的人。但是如今的局面看来，反而是Chris洒脱的往前走了，留在原地的是自己才对。他扯开衬衫领，大字型躺在床上。不用多问，他跟他太太一直都是分房睡的。此刻，他睁着眼睛看着屋顶。他低估了见到Chris对自己的影响。或者说，是发现Chris见到自己没有反应这一事实对自己的影响。Zach喜欢掌控一切，跟Chris在一起的时候他也以为自己掌控了他的全部，可回头再看，正是这个他以为掌控得完整的人，成了他人生中最大的变数。他用左手捂住了眼睛。过了许久，久到自己都不知道是不是睡着了，他坐到床边，拿起床头柜上的红酒，头一仰就灌了一大口，然后又掏出了香烟，点上。一口酒，一口烟。很伤身，但是意外的痛快。很快烟灰缸里满是燃尽的烟头，一瓶新开的红酒没多久就见了底。然后他就低头撑着手坐着，一夜没睡，睁着眼睛等到天明。


	2. Chapter 2

上学的时候，身为学长，Zach每年对于新入学的学弟都会很关注。虽然Zach至今都没有出柜，但是也没有太过刻意地去隐瞒一些事情。在Chris入学这年，Zach跟一群好友和去年一样，找了个不错的地形，观察起这年入学的学弟们。Chris那个时候戴着一副厚厚的黑框眼镜，拖着一个重重的行李箱，身后应该是他爹妈的人手上也捧着不少东西。还有一个看上去稍微大几岁的女人，也抱着不少东西跟他走在一起。Chris一出现就吸引了Zach的注意。不是别的，是因为Zach觉得这人完全一副好欺负的样子。一副彻头彻尾的书呆子打扮，头发乱七八糟，硕大的眼镜占据了半张脸，还时不时往下滑。上个学大概全家都跟着过来了。妈宝。看上去就很好欺负。所以当后来Chris加入戏剧社的时候，Zach觉得不好好欺负一下这个新学弟简直对不起上苍的安排。他是戏剧社的社长。戏剧社是他的地盘。

Chris一开始在戏剧社也只是打杂的。Zach也谈不上欺负他，就是觉得他被自己呼来换取，满脸的汗水，还眨巴着无辜的眼神看着自己，让他心里被填得满满的。Chris也是在那个时候养成了什么事都要问一下Zach再决定的习惯。“Zach，背景板是用白色的好还是灰色的好？”“Zach，这句台词这么改你看行么？”“Zach，你看宣传单这两个版式哪个好？”“Zach……”在后来两人的交往过程中，Chris也会习惯性的交出掌控权。倒不是说这人没主见。恰恰相反，他对任何事情都有自己的意见，只是更习惯听Zach的而已。“我们搬出去住吧？”“好。”“我们今年暑假去柏林吧？”“好。””就买这对戒指吧？“”好。“

坐在白宫办公室的Zach揉了揉自己的太阳穴。最近一直不停回忆起上学时候的事情。刚才Chris又招了人去他办公室开会，开会之前还特意把自己给赶了出来。他不需要自己了。Zach望着桌上的国旗苦笑。那个总是追在自己身后问这个行不行那个能不能的小学弟真的不见了。自己现在能出席他在椭圆办公室的会议，除了每周的简报，基本没别的机会。Chris的情绪再也不会写在脸上，像是戴了一张面具。十多年前，自己能读透他所有的想法，不是自己有什么超能力，而是这人真的一眼就见到底。而现在……Zach上网搜过诸如“与前男友在职场怎么相处？”“前女友成了我的上司怎么办？”这类的话题，但搜了一圈之后，Zach还是决定关掉网页——基本结论就是，老兄，你早日另谋高就吧。

Zach想起前一段时间，Chris上任没多久，就像是有人故意要给这位新总统下马威一样，一件件的丑闻在往外爆。最高法院法官涉嫌招妓；因为白宫女性雇员数偏低，Pine总统被指性别歧视；海外也没打算放过他，窃听、间谍、暗杀。Chris本来就不胖，这堆事情一出，Zach觉得他似乎变成了瓷娃娃，再来一件事的话，就碎给你看。于公于私，Zach都觉得自己需要帮帮他。所以他熬了个通宵，准备带着解决方案去见总统。法官招妓，年轻的时候谁没犯过错误，把那个女人塑造成女朋友就好。女性雇员数少，那是本届政府已经过精简，比例较上届相比并没有下降。诸如此类。可他推开Chris办公室大门的时候，觉得自己完全被隔离开了。早上6点半，椭圆办公室里全是人，很明显都是整夜都没有回去。Chris抬起头看到了Zach，Zach从他脸上的样子，很明显的能判断到这人最少两天基本没有睡觉了，上学时候复习考试他就这样。Chris对Zach笑笑：“Quinto，你来得正好。我需要你发表一篇声明，演讲稿在Zoe哪里，你照着念就可以。还有麻烦下午替我出席一个剪彩，我现在实在走不开。哦，你来找我什么事？”Zach不动声色地将手上的文件夹收到了身后，同样微笑着问他：“没事，就是来向你们问个好，你们这儿这么忙，我也不好总是闲着。”“闲着？不不，Quinto，这篇演讲很重要。”“哦？那你凭什么觉得我会照做？”

人声吵杂的椭圆办公室一下子安静了下来。Chris放下手中的东西：“对不起，你说什么？”Zach站在门口，没打算进去，也不打算退出去：“我为什么要照读你的演讲稿？下午的剪彩又为什么要是我去？”Chris低下头，屋里所有人都一言不发地看着他。过了一会儿，Chris抬起头：“麻烦给我五分钟时间，谢谢。Quinto，你进来。”等所有人都出去并且关上门之后，Zach径直走到沙发前坐下，胳膊架在椅背上。“Quinto，你知道副总统的职责是什么？”“给你添乱？被你排除在决策层以外？”“你是我的第一继任人。”“别说得我跟你儿子一样。”“Quinto！”“我是你的继任人，但我不是你的傀儡！”Chris站在办公桌前，半响，他才抬起头，看着Zach：“Zach，请你，帮我做这两件事。”屡试不爽的杀手锏。Zach叹了口气，把手上的文件夹扔在桌上，回答他：“你所有的问题我都帮你想到了对策。下次，请不要再把我排除在外。”然后就站起身准备出去。“我会考虑这一点的。”在Zach的手握住门把手的那一瞬间，身后传来这个声音。

Zach往后靠在了椅背上。手机响起，是Francis，提醒他晚上的家宴不要忘记，总统会来。Zach回了条信息给她，说自己不会忘的。Francis是少数知道他跟Chris过去的人。这是两个人结婚的条件之一。Francis在外面到底有多少人，Zach懒得理，本来就是最典型的政治婚姻，维持好大场面就行。Zach跟Francis也只是谈到过一次Chris，在他们结婚以前，在那以后再也没有提起过。Francis倒也挺守规矩，没把事情告诉别的人，即便是大选阶段，Zach即将要输掉选举的时候，Zach不同意她用这件事攻击Chris，她也没做什么。政治世家出来的女人真可怕。Zach又伸手按了按太阳穴。Chris在选举期间约过自己，那个时候情势还不甚明朗，他就很自信地跟自己说：“Quinto，我给你找了一份不错的工作。你来当我的副总统吧？”一点没有上学时候那副小心翼翼一点儿不自信的样子。最终自己选择了当副总统，没什么为什么，他就是这么接受了。Zach不确定如果自己当选了，有没有勇气把前男友放在身边天天见面。他不打算继续想这个问题，自己不敢天天见Chris，是因为自己还爱他。而Chris敢于天天见到自己的话……Zach想了想，打了个电话回去，提醒Francis把酒给准备好，总统先生的酒量可不怎么样。放下电话，Zach揉揉脸，拿起外套走出了办公室。

坐在车上，Zach看着车窗外急速而过的景观。他跟Chris分手并不是因为感情破裂，也没有第三者插足。如果真是这种原因倒也没这么麻烦了。他们只是在一起时间久了，发现有些观点实在不一样，渐渐变得疏远。甚至连正式分手的标志都没有。或许在普通人眼中，他们争论的焦点并不是什么大事，但是他们俩不一样。一开始，Chris跟他一样都是民主党人，只是后来Chris的言行举止越来越像共和党。20岁出头毛头小子眼里，信念有时候甚至会超过性命。在大学的一次辩论赛上，Chris跟Zach分别代表两队出赛。也就是那次，他们意识到对方似乎并不是自己想象中的“世界上另一个我”。场上的争端很快就延续到了场下。他们还是注意到生活中细枝末节的不一样。发展到后来什么事都能引起他们的争吵。当初爱得多炙热，分手后疼得就有多深刻。Zach摇摇头，决定不再放任自己沉沦在对往事的回忆中，给自己助理打了个电话，确认起了明天的行程。

晚上的家宴一团和气。吃到甜点的时候Chris已经揉着肚子，皱着眉头，然后嘟着嘴看着Francis，表示自己实在吃不下了，但是这甜点又很好吃。Zach整顿饭几乎没怎么说话，也没怎么吃东西，酒喝了很多。酒度数再怎么低，他此刻也有些醉了。Chris刻意忽略着从自己一进门就盯上自己的焦糖色眼睛。Francis一开始还会提醒一下Zach，后来也懒得管。Chris用餐巾擦了擦嘴，说了声抱歉要去洗手间就离开了餐桌。Zach仰头喝完杯里的酒，也追了出去。Francis脸上表情没有发生任何改变，继续招呼着其他客人。

Zach的家很大，Chris走得很快，可Zach依然追上了他。Zach一把拉住Chris的手，将他推在墙上。Chris微微皱起眉头，亮晶晶的眼睛倔强地瞪着Zach。时空好像一下子回到了二十年前。Zach突然就吻了上去。酒精的气息纠缠在一起。Chris没有动。没有闭上眼睛，也没有回应他，更没有推开他。这个吻持续了多久，不知道。“Zach！你疯了么！”Francis的惊呼声一下子惊醒了两个人，Chris一把推开Zach，整了整被弄乱的衣服。Zach低着头，说了声失陪就头也不回的走开。Chris没有回头看Francis，Francis硬是挤出一丝笑意：“总统先生，对不起，Zach他……”“他酒喝多了。”“总统先生……”“这大概是他表达见到老同学的方式吧，宾州的习惯还真是特别。”Chris微笑着说，如果不是红润的嘴唇，从他的脸上是看不出丝毫刚才发生了什么。“那，Quinto太太，要是没什么事，我就先回去了。Za……Quinto大概需要好好休息。”然后就往门口走去。

书房里，Zach坐在书桌前，拉开抽屉，里面放着两个人曾经的合影。苦笑了一下，Zach把抽屉又推了回去。


	3. Chapter 3

大约是20年前，那时候Chris和Zach还都在上大学。Zach一开始没看上Chris，Chris觉得自己就算找个同性男友也不会是Zach这款的，这点两个人都知道。Chris对Zach的第一印象还行，Zach对Chris也不反感，这也是两个人都承认的事。生活里哪儿来那么多电光火石的一见钟情。后来Chris进了戏剧社才是两个人关系的关键转折。  
Chris此后回想的时候，觉得自己加入戏剧社简直是鬼使神差，突然就迷上了。大概真是老天有意安排两个人相遇。作为大一新生，Chris倒是对于在戏剧社打杂这件事没有一点怨言。要想台上能演好，那就得打好基础呗。后来慢慢地发展到会帮着做布景板，做复杂一点的道具。再到后来，他开始演主角。Zach一开始觉得这种被全家人宠着的孩子一定坚持不了不久，来戏剧社就是给自己的履历添点料，以后评奖找工作都好看一点。可是Chris硬是坚持了下来，也从没听见他抱怨过。  
有一天晚上，Zach有东西没拿，在大家都离开以后又回到了排练的地方。他以为一定不会有人的地方却亮着灯。Zach悄悄靠过去，发是Chris。他一个人在那里，做着两天后演出的道具。“Damn！”Chris突然骂了起来。好像是伤着手了。Zach连忙跑了过去。这反倒吓了Chris一跳，硕大的黑框眼镜差一点从脸上滑落。Zach仔细看了Chris的手，被钉子扎了一下。还好是新的钉子，没有锈迹。Zach不知道从哪里摸出来一张创口贴给Chris贴上。整个过程中，Chris都是一脸惊讶地看着Zach。  
“喂，书呆子，这么看着我干嘛？我是Zachary Quinto，防止你认不出我。”Zach忍不住戏谑。  
“我当然知道你是谁啊社长。”Chris呆呆地眨眨眼，终于想起来扶好眼镜。  
“你怎么一个人在这里？”Zach拼命忍住笑。  
“道具没做完啊。”  
“这些……都是你一个人做的？”  
“对啊。都是我一个人！”Chris脸上写满了自豪。  
“那你还有多少？”这回轮到Zach吃惊了。  
“快了，把这几块木板钉好就可以。”  
“我来帮你一起吧，早点弄完，我请你吃东西。”Zach一边说一边放下了背包，脱下了外套。两个人戴着报纸叠的帽子，穿着一件t恤衫，拿着榔头钉子。Chris之前受伤的左手食指在他扶钉子的时候一直翘着，Zach摇摇头，走过去帮他。他想接过榔头，但是Chris嘟着嘴不松手，于是他干脆帮忙捏着钉子，Chris负责钉。  
这是Zach第一次真正注意到这位学弟。曾以为只是个被惯坏的小孩子的人，原来并不是表面上的这样。  
后来，凭借自己的努力，Chris有了更多的戏份。Zach尊重所有做事认真的人。再后来，Chris跟Zach成了戏剧社的两个支柱。两个人之间自然有竞争，但是更多的是棋逢对手的兴奋。Zach曾经开过玩笑，两个人如果日后都去竞选的话，或许胜负真的不太好说。Chris歪着头说他是绝对不会放手的，如果自己当选了那Zach就来当副手好了。Zach挑着眉反问他你哪儿来的自信？最后会胜出的人一定会是自己啊！两个人互相瞪视，又突然笑出来，搂着彼此的肩膀一起走开。  
大半年的时间，Chris几乎把所有业余时间都放在了戏剧社，某种程度上说，也几乎都跟Zach呆在一起。从Chris第一次摘下眼镜让Zach惊艳了一把之后，那双蓝眼睛就几乎在Zach心里生了根。不，Zach不觉得自己是这么肤浅的人，漂亮脸蛋多的是，迷恋一阵就扔到脑后过一阵连名字都未必记得的也不在少数。Chris那张娃娃脸背后藏着的聪明大脑才是真正让Zach迷恋的地方。能考上伯克利的都没有傻瓜。可找到一个能跟自己即便意见相左也是完美补充的聪明人那就难了，何况更多时候他们的想法都是一致的。用灵魂上的共鸣来形容，有些矫情，但是Zach又找不到更合适的表达。  
Chris大一那年学期末，取得了去德国交换项目一年的资格。当他在吃饭的时候喜滋滋地告诉Zach这个消息的时候，Zach不知道要怎么反应。他僵在原地好半天，直到Chris把手伸到他面前晃了晃，他才回过神来。  
“恭喜你，Chris，总共只有，几个？十个人？”  
“七个，我跟Florence都入选了，我们会一起去。”Chris脸上藏不住的欣喜。  
“Florence？哦你女朋友。”Zach有些不好意思地挠挠头，他总是忘记Chris有女朋友。  
“对啊，我们过一阵就差不多出发了，在等签证。”Chris眼睛眯成了一条缝，喝着面前的汽水。  
“那……是去一年么？”Zach用叉子扎着盘子里的土豆。  
“对啊，我回来你就刚好毕业了？”Chris嘟着嘴咬着吸管，有些含糊不清地说。  
“嗯，对，大概正好。也就是说我们在同一个校园里的日子没几天了呢。”Zach硬是挤出一个笑容。  
“那，要我提前送你毕业礼物么，学长？”Chris一脸认真地说。  
“Chris……你就这么迫不及待地要离开我？”Zach微微皱起眉头。  
“没有没有！那边学校放假我应该可以回来几天的，到时候再给你也行啊！”Chris立马挥舞起双手澄清自己。  
Zach埋头继续折磨盘子里已经被蹂躏成泥的土豆，半天没有说话。他不是不知道Chris申请了那个项目，而且也清楚Chris入选的希望很大。只是真的得知这个结果，他还是有些喘不过气。跟Chris相处的不到一年时间里，两个人早就成了死党。甚至已经超过死党的程度。Zach深吸一口气，抬起头，脸上的笑容大概比哭还难看，这从Chris好像要抽筋的嘴角就能看出来。  
“Chris，你走了，戏剧社就……”  
“喂，兄弟，戏剧社离开我又不是不能转了。”  
“我没有好搭档了。”  
“用你喜欢的Star Trek举例，从生理设定上讲，Kirk是要走在Spock前面的。”  
“你能举个好一点的例子么……”  
“举个例子而已。好吧，换个角度。你明年大四了，哪儿还有这么多时间忙社团？”  
“我只是……”  
“况且，我离开了，你一定能找到其他合适的替代人选啊。我看你那个同系师弟就不错，叫什么的来着……”  
“你管他叫什么。Chris，你有没有可能不走？”  
Chris眨巴眨巴眼睛看着他，貌似疑惑地问道：“我为什么不能走？”  
“我……那个……我……”  
“Zach？”Chris眉头皱了起来。  
“我们不是说好了要暑假一起去德国的么？”  
“我先过去，你再来，没任何影响啊。你要担心Florence的话我不带她就好。她的学习任务比我重。”  
“不是这么回事。”Zach深吸了一口气，然后接着说：“我不希望你去。”  
“为什么？”Chris立马反问。“这个项目有多难申请你知道么？就因为你不希望我去，我就要放弃？Zach，你最好换个有说服力一点的理由。比方我走了你就不能活下去什么的。”说完他端起餐盘就离开了。  
你说的差不多就是事实啊。Zach落寞地看着盘子里剩下的豆子跟土豆。  
剩下的那段时间，Zach再也没有看到Chris。Chris拖着箱子跟Florence一起离开学校那天，有一个人无意间地对Zach说了一句：“我刚才看到Chris跟他女朋友一起走的。他们俩这一起去德国，是准备结婚的节奏吧？”Zach像被一盆冰水从头浇到脚。他瞪了一眼说话的人，转身就离开了排练厅。留下社里其他人一脸莫名其妙。  
那天晚上，Zach一个人晃悠，等反应过来的时候，他已经走到了Chris住处的楼下。Zach叹了口气，走了进去，不知道为什么在洗衣房门口停了下来。屋里没人，只有洗衣机转动的声音，他坐到角落，将脸埋进手掌里。这个时候，有人吹着小调走了进来，哐啷哐啷的声音让Zach觉得很刺耳。他的思绪被打断了，有些恼火地抬起头，然后就长大嘴巴一动不动了。他以为绝对不会出现在这里的人正弯着腰往洗衣机里塞衣服。Chris居然没走？？？Zach一个箭步冲了过去，从背后抱住了他。Chris吓了一跳，下意识想挣扎着转过身。可当他低头看清抱着自己的那个人的胳膊时，就不动了，任由身后的人抱着。  
这个姿势保持了很久。Chris从Zach重重的呼吸声才能判断出这人没有睡着。  
“Zach？”他小心翼翼地叫了一声。  
“别动。”Zach声音有些闷。  
“我……我怕洗衣机……”  
“闭嘴！管它的洗衣机！”  
“Zachary！Stop it！你放开我！会有人来的！”  
Zach不情不愿地松开了胳膊。Chris转过身来，撅着嘴不满地看着他。  
“你发什么神经？”  
“不是去德国了吗？”  
“我送Florence走而已。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我学英语的，跑德国干嘛，德语那么硬邦邦的，没有语言的美感。一开始就放弃了。”  
“那你还申请？”  
“试试而已，没指望真能申请上啊。”  
“Florence？”  
“八百年前就分手了，哥们儿，我不像你，分手之后就老死不相往来。”  
“那你骗我要走？”Zach对天发誓，这个时候真的很想揍眼前这个人。  
Chris露出狡猾的笑容：“不说要走，哪能换来您的真情流露啊！”  
“我流露什么了？”Zach有些脸红。  
“就刚才那样啊。”Chris裂开嘴笑了。  
“哪样啊？”  
“就刚才那样。”  
“我根本没……”  
Zach后面的话没有说完，就被Chris的吻给堵住了。  
后来，等Chris升到了大二，他就搬出来跟Zach一起住了。对外的解释就是Zach想找人分摊房租，而Chris跟他本来关系就很好，价格也还算不错，索性两个人就住一起。而实际上，名义上是Chris住处的那间屋子，几乎就没有怎么住过人。  
为了庆祝Chris的入住，在征得了房东同意后，两个人决定利用假期把屋子粉刷一遍。买回来各种涂料，他们决定先从Chris的卧室开始刷。“反正是用得最少的地方。”Zach的理由冠冕堂皇。戏剧社时一起做道具的经验帮了忙——“Zach，别捣乱，放下刷子，你又不会用！”Zach怏怏地放下油漆刷，默默地看着带着报纸帽子穿着黑t恤在漆墙的Chris。  
“你到底是怎么会这些活的？”Zach没法将视线从Chris胸口转移开。  
“我爸爸教的。”Chris还在认真粉刷。  
“哦，我爸就没来得及教我这些。”Zach的声音有些落寞。  
Chris停下手上的动作，转过头看着他：“没关系啊，我可以教你。”脸上的笑容很真诚。  
Zach撇撇嘴，眯着眼睛说：“先声明，我只是不会刷墙，钉块木头还是可以的。”  
Chris的肩膀塌了下来：“这事你要记多久啊。我那天实在是太累了才会扎着手的。”  
Zach立马坏笑起来：“嗯，幸亏你‘太累’了，不然哪有机会让我展示？”说完就凑过去亲了Chris一口，然后弯腰拿起了刷子跟油漆桶。“那，我们从哪儿开始？”  
Chris撅着嘴瞪着他。自从大一那时候自己被钉子扎伤了手，Zach半路“英雄救美”以后，这个梗就一直被Zach念叨。首先Chris绝对不承认这是什么“英雄救美”。“可你确实是美人啊亲爱的Chris。”Zach状似无辜地反驳。“嗯，这点我承认。我反对的地方在于你不是英雄。”Chris翻了个白眼。其次，Chris一开始以为很牛逼的社长，事实证明根本就只会钉个钉子，字面上的钉钉子。锯木头裁剪什么的就不要为难他了，Chris偷偷给自告奋勇来帮忙的社长返工也不是一两回。最后，你能不能不要突然凑过来亲一口啊吓死我了！Chris低下头，脸上有点热。  
“Zach！你是在刷墙！不是画画！”Chris连忙放下手里的东西，拍了一下Zach的手。  
“自由发挥！这叫自由发挥！”Zach辩解道。  
“你别自由发挥得把我家的墙给毁了！”  
“亲爱的，请让我提醒你一下，这是‘我们的’家。”Zach笑得很得意。  
Chris深吸了一口气。“刷子应该这么拿，从上往下，先薄薄地漆一层，然后……”  
Zach很认真地听着，也按着Chris的说明慢慢刷。他学得倒是挺快，Chris也强迫自己不要太在意那些刷得坑坑洼洼的地方，大不了再偷偷返工，大半天就差不多好了。  
“Chris，完美！”Zach有些得意。  
“我还是墙？”Chris挑着眉看着他。  
“墙！当然你也是！”  
Chris抿着嘴忍住笑，弯腰收拾起地上的工具。直起身来的时候，他把左手背在了身后。  
“Zach？”Chris笑得很甜。  
“嗯？”Zach因为还在欣赏自己的杰作，并没有注意他脸上的笑容。  
Chris没有回答，只是“啪”地一下，左手拍在了Zach肚子上，留下了一个白白的涂料手印。Zach低头看看自己被弄脏的衣服，抬头看看Chris，迅速地将手上的刷子在Chris胸口画了一笔。  
“Zach！！你把整件衣服都毁了！”  
“你反正一样的衣服有七八件，少一件又不要紧。”  
“那我老实告诉你，你身上这件衣服我觉得很难看。”Chris立马又在Zach的胸口印了个手印。  
“哦？那太好了，这件衣服我本来也想扔掉了。”Zach又对应的画了一笔，现在Chris衣服上是一个大大的X。  
“那这条裤子也是！”Chris转身往桶里有沾了点涂料，一巴掌拍到Zach的裤子上。  
“你这条破工装裤我忍很久了！”Zach也对Chris的裤子下手了。  
“工装裤怎么了！工装裤才是正义！”Chris叉腰问他。他的衣服上被自己弄上了两个手印。  
“哦，好吧，Chris，是工装裤隐藏了你迷人的曲线，行了吧？”Zach连忙求饶。  
Chris瞪着Zach，然后突然弯下腰笑得前俯后仰。Zach也跟着他大笑了起来。笑了半天，Chris转身找来一把大剪刀，递给Zach：“你帮我把这件衣服剪开吧，我要去洗澡了。敢剪到我你就死定了。”Zach笑着摇摇头，接过剪刀。  
“Chris。”  
“嗯？”  
“等我们以后有了自己的房子，也这么装修吧。你，我，我们的房子。”  
Chris没有说话，只是眼睛亮亮的看着他。他眨巴眨巴眼睛，有那么一瞬间Zach以为他要掉眼泪了。Chris低下头，再抬起头的时候脸上已经换上了坏笑：“行啊，不过如果你的水平还是这么烂的话，不排除我考虑找人把你换了的可能性。”Zach大笑起来，然后吻住了面前的人。  
两个人身上的衣服都被剪开后，Chris去洗澡，Zach留下收拾。听着浴室里哗哗的水声，Zach眯着眼睛，思考了一下，放下了手上的东西，也跟着进了浴室。  
很多年后，Zach决定跟Francis结婚。他们决定在结婚后搬到位处纽约繁华地段的一套高档公寓里。Francis坚持要把卧室里的墙重新粉刷一遍，Zach无所谓，随便她折腾。只是有一天，Zach一个人来到还在装修中的房子时，看着那些装修工人穿着工装裤，反带着鸭舌帽，不禁回想起了跟Chris当初的约定。我们的房子，大概永远都不会出现了。Chris那个时候也已经在共和党做出了小成就，Zach在与Barns联姻后如虎添翼。或许两个人真的有一天会在竞选的时候碰上。Zach转身离开了自己未来的住处。


	4. Chapter 4

两年前，作为最后的两个总统候选人，尽管一直都在尽量避免，但Zach和Chris还是不得不碰面。早在党内竞选的时候，他们就在有意避免提及当年的事，也采取了一些手段不让那些事公布在众人面前。他们俩都能够很好地控制自己对外的言行举止。只是在Zach眼里，他的学弟更像一个设定好程序的机器人，没有自己的喜怒哀乐。  
这天早上，习惯早起的Zach独自坐在餐厅里吃早餐，鬼知道Francis昨晚在哪儿过的夜。他一边嚼着松饼，一边看着报纸，难得早上没什么事，可以轻松地在家吃早餐。然而轻松的心情只持续到接到竞选助手Karl的电话。  
电话那头的Karl声音异常的低沉：“Zach，你告诉我，你到底有没有跟Pine达成共识，不用当年你们俩在一起时候的事来帮助自己竞选？”  
Zach皱着眉头，这个问题让他很不舒服：“我跟他通过电话，是的，我们都说好了的，并且我也一直在这么做。”  
“你能保证Pine也做得到？”  
Zach沉默了几秒钟：“你什么意思？”  
“你最好赶紧到办公室来一下，Zach，我们现在遇到了棘手的问题。”  
Zach坐在办公室的椅子上，看着桌上的信封一言不发。信封里是他当年购买医用大麻的证明。这是封匿名信，可Zach认为自己知道是谁寄的。他大学时候摔断胳膊以后疼得受不了了，Chris实在心疼他，劝他用一点，医生也这么建议过，他才跑去买了医用大麻，完全合法。这事除了自己只有Chris知道。他们俩还特意跑很远去买，远到Zach觉得把胳膊直接砍了都不会那么疼。最初一看到信封里东西的日期，Karl就意识到这事跟Pine跑不了关系。信封里还有一封信，大概意思是说让Zach要么自己退出竞选，给他留最后一丝体面；要么就把信封里的东西公开出去，一直以铁腕出名的Quinto议员曾经吸毒，虽然只是大麻，但也足够让他身败名裂地被迫退出。Zach像被人从里到外划开了无数道伤口，每一处都撒上一把盐，再一针一针地给缝上。他不知道哪个让他更难受，可能倒在离梦想最近的地方，还是被Chris背叛。  
Francis推门进来，她带着Barns家族几个律师，显然Karl也打了电话给她。呵，政治婚姻还真是名不虚传，早上不见人，竞选出事了，就突然不知道哪儿冒出来了。那几个律师的意见是乘着还没媒体知道这事，先下手为强，没人是完美的，Pine本人一定有不可告人秘密，比如一直没结婚这一点就可以再做文章。Zach不说话，他大脑里在思考很多东西，却又感觉是一片空白。几个律师叽叽喳喳的吵得他头疼。他皱起眉头，Karl请几位律师先出去，留下Francis。“哟，Romeo，这个时候了，还放不下你老情人呢。”Francis语带讥讽。Zach没理她。Francis对着Zach脸打了个响指：“喂，问你话呢，到底是不是Pine？”Zach还是没说话，而是抓起外套拿起信封就出了门。Francis跟Karl看着他出去，谁也没说话。他的目的地只会是一个。  
当Zach出现在Chris办公室门口的时候，几乎所有人都看着他。Chris自己也很意外，只能眼睁睁看着Zach把屋里所有人赶出去，关上门拉上窗帘，把一个信封仍在自己面前的桌上。Chris坐在宽大的老板椅上眯着眼睛看着Zach，笑着问Zach：“你这是要跟我离婚？决定好孩子怎么分了吗？”  
“你答应过我，不使用我们当年的事的。”  
“不然你以为你还能站在这儿？”  
“不不不，Pine，这话应该是我说。”  
Zach从来都只叫他Chris，偶尔叫他Chrisopher，那还是他生气的时候。现在跟其他人一样叫自己Pine，Chris脸上依然在微笑，但只有他自己知道这个笑容现在维持得有多难。  
“信封里如果是我的艳照你就自己留着看吧，Quinto。”Chris倚回椅背上。  
“打开它。”Zach在Chris对面的椅子上坐下。  
两个人互瞪一会儿，Chris慢悠悠拿过信封，漫不经心地抽出信封里的东西。脸上那副让Zach想撕了他的笑终于消失。他把东西又塞回去，扔到桌上。  
“所以，你认为是我干的？”他的蓝眼睛直视Zach。  
“Pine，除了我，只有你知道这事。”Zach没有回避，也看着Chris，焦糖色眼睛里隐藏着什么说不清的东西。  
“哦，亲爱的Quinto，我刚才说了，如果我要拿这个做文章，你以为你还能来跟我对峙？为什么我不早点结束掉你可笑的梦想？”Chris气极反笑。  
“因为你希望站在你对面的是我！只有我才是最适合你的对手！”Zach手撑在办公桌上，像一只看到猎物的猎豹。  
“你以为你是谁？”Chris又是那副完美的笑容。  
“那你告诉我，为什么用Florence当借口？为什么不结婚？你手上的戒指到底是为了纪念谁？别告诉你连枚新戒指都买不起！”  
Chris没有回答这些问题，他只是一言不发地看着Zach。  
Zach继续说：“Pine，就算这封信是你寄的，我也不会对你怎么样，只会进行危机公关。你单方面破坏协议，我还是打算继续遵守。那两年是我最美好的回忆。就算你现在变得这么下贱，我也不会允许你破坏我的回忆。要不要公开随便你，我不会退出，只有选民才能决定我的去留。”  
Chris低着头，拨弄着右手无名指上的戒指。“你有没有一丝的犹豫，觉得这可能不是我做的？”声音有点不清楚。  
Zach没立刻回话，直到Chris抬起头，他看着对面那双曾经甚至至今仍然挚爱的蓝眼睛：“Chris，我比你更不希望这是你做的。但这事没有第三个人知道。如果不是你，证明给我看，证明我这么多年没有爱错人。”  
Chris自然是发现了称呼的变化。他闭上眼睛，头靠在椅背上。“你是因为从台子上摔下来，伤了胳膊跟肋骨。你包得像木乃伊归来。咱们那次跑了有快半个城市吧，我开的车。我好几次以为你要疼晕过去了。还记得那家店门上挂着的印第安风铃吗？哈，好像那东西能赶走吸嗨了的人一样。”这个时候Chris睁开眼，脸上的笑不同于之前的完美，这是Zach熟悉的属于Chris Pine的笑脸。“给我24小时然后你再采取对策好么，Zach？”  
Zach看着眼前的人，这笑容和心里十多年前的影像重合。他站起身，想拿走桌上的信封，却被Chris按住。“这个信封留给我，最后再相信我一次。”Chris仰头看着Zach。  
Zach看着他，松开手，转身准备离开。在伸手开门之前，他没回头，对Chris说：“看在往日的情分上，拜托你，证明我这次错了。”然后他就开门出去，留下Chris在屋里对着信封出神。  
实际上并没有需要24个小时，当天晚上就有人给Zach送来了一个信封。Zach没敢打开，Francis接过去，打开信封。里面是一个U盘。U盘上的音频有很多杂音，却也能听得清楚。事实的真相是Zach在党内的反对者看不惯他的顺风顺水，想要打击他一下，于是想方设法找到了当年那家药店的店主，找到了购买证明。现在这个节骨眼上拽Zach下台对民主党没有任何好处，但有人偏偏就能为了一己私利把潜能发挥到极致。快二十年前的事了啊，Zach都佩服那人的毅力。  
所以Zach确实没爱错人，所以Zach真的错怪了Chris。  
Francis看着不说话的Zach，叹了口气，打电话给家里的律师，告诉他们可以召回调查员了，Pine那边至少在这件事上是无辜的。Karl出门直接去了党内某个大人物家，管他是不是快十二点了。Zach在所有人都离开以后，打开身后的保险箱，拿出那枚曾经的戒指。  
Chris从头到尾都没替自己辩解一句。这倒是跟过去一样，不多说，只看事实，相信直觉，但又思维缜密。谢天谢地，不是Chris。戒指窝在手心，Zach觉得自己应该向Chris道歉。当年惹毛了他自己是要怎么哄的来着，哦，买点好吃的，接着滚一发床单，就能和好如初了，这招一直管用到再也不管用。显然这招现在不能用。就算对Chris还能有效果他也不能用。别逗了，今天跟Chris滚了床单明天两个人就得一起辞职。可他还是想去见他。  
Zach敲Chris家门的时候已经凌晨一点。Chris一个人住，他开门的时候明显不是刚刚从床上爬起来。这让Zach舒了一口气。Chris倚在门框上，戴着眼镜穿着睡衣挑着眉毛，一副不打算让人进来的架势。Zach晃晃手里的六瓶啤酒和一盒披萨，一脸讨好的笑容。Chris叹了口气，侧过身，放人进来。  
屋里意外的整洁，看来Zoe把他照顾得很好。Zach没有忽视Chris锁上书房门才去厨房拿东西，但他还是装作没看见，一屁股坐在沙发上。Chris直接盘腿坐在地毯上，拿了一块披萨就咬，看样子是真饿了。“Authentic Nick！棒！这家意大利香肠的最好吃！”然后一口咬掉一大块。Zach没吃，只是喝了一口啤酒。看着Chris吃东西永远都会让人很有食欲。二十年前的Zach也是这样，打工到凌晨回来的话，Chris多半还没睡，两个人就吭哧吭哧啃宵夜。换成Chris凌晨回来也一样。一时间，屋里只听得到啤酒撞击玻璃瓶和Chris嚼东西的声音，有东西沾在他嘴角，Zach递了一张纸巾给他。  
“所以，你是来道歉的？”Chris低头看着自己的披萨，没吃，也没看Zach。  
“嗯？哦，不是。”Zach又喝了一口啤酒。  
“我想想，上一次你给我买香肠披萨是因为你弄死了我的仓鼠Jimmy，再上一次是你说我再不减肥连Jimmy都要比我苗条，再再上一次是……”Chris脸色微红，他顿了一下，“简单的说，Authentic Nick家的意大利香肠披萨，是你说‘对不起我错了’的方式。”  
“知道你还问。”Zach挑眉。  
“只是确认一下，就像你一直知道这事不可能是我干的。”Chris拿起了第三块披萨。他到底是怎么做到吃这么多还能不发胖的，Zach吃的比他少得多，体重却还总是忽上忽下。  
“吃你的披萨，Christopher。”Zach摇了摇啤酒瓶，好像见底了。  
“哦，不是Pine了。”Chris一脸若无其事的笑。  
“当时如果换做是你，你怎么想？”  
Chris不回答。爱情对于现在的他们都是奢侈品，信任更是弥足珍贵。二十出头不谙世事小男生时期还能发自肺腑地说一句我爱你超过一切。现在四十岁的人了再这样，那不叫纯情，叫傻逼。  
“Zach，我已经不爱你了，你知道的。”Chris平静地对Zach说出这句话。  
“我知道，所以我结婚了。”Zach也很平静。  
“你不爱她。”这不是提问，是陈述。  
这回换Zach没有回答，他又打开了一瓶啤酒，递给对面的人。  
“我跟Francis大概就像你跟Florence，哈，刚刚发现两个人名字还有点像。你们是什么样，我们就是什么样。”  
“Florence可不姓Barns。”Chris笑了。  
“Francis可不会跟我一起粉刷房子，她爱她的Prada。”  
一阵寂静。  
“Zach，虽然我们从来没正面谈过这个问题，但十多年过去了，我们放下过去吧，好吗？”如果不是他演技太好，就是Chris心里确实是这么想的。  
“如果你真的已经放下，就不会这么说。如果你真的放不下，你也不会这么问。”Zach毫不客气地揭穿他。  
“闭口不谈才是真的忘不了，现在我们说开了，也没什么不好放下的。我是爱你，但你已经结婚，怎么样我也不可能第三者插足。”  
“Francis才是我们之间的第三者。”  
“难道你希望全世界的报纸头条全是我们？美国下一任总统候选人被爆同性丑闻？这还是好听的。说我们俩是欺骗了全世界的骗子？Zach，我可以承受这些，但你不能要求我们身边其他人受牵连！”Chris情绪很激动，眼睛亮闪闪地看着他，似乎有些水光。  
“说到底还是我们当时太年轻，如果成熟一点……”Zach想伸手摸Chris的脸，可还是抑制住了冲动。  
“换个身份，换个场合，你还单身，说不定我们还有希望，但现在，我们早就没可能了。从很久以前我们代表的就不是自己。说什么做什么根本不能自己控制。这样对大家都好。”披萨还剩最后两块，Chris吃不下了，他低头看着自己的手。  
Zach玩弄着手里的酒瓶，苦笑着说：“嗯，我知道，不然我也不会现在来找你。那枚戒指……”  
“就当是提醒我们都不要玩过界吧。”Chris拨弄起手上的戒指。  
“那，我回去了。你也好好休息，Pine议员。”Zach站起身，拍拍裤子。  
“再见到你，希望我们都只是对方的竞争对手了，Quinto议员。”Chris也站起来，又恢复到那张面具笑脸。我们依然相爱，却再也不能相守。  
Chris向Zach伸出手，想跟他握手，却被Zach一把拽过去抱住。Zach把脸埋在Chris的肩膀上，Chris也抱住Zach的后背。这个姿势保持了很久，久到足够当年的种种在他们脑海里回放。慢慢地，他们分开彼此，Chris轻轻地将嘴在Zach嘴唇上点了一下。  
“再会了，竞争对手。”


	5. Chapter 5

Chris大一的时候差一点就去了柏林，因为某些原因，某个人，他最后放弃了这个机会。那年暑假，在决定搬出来同居以后，正式入住以前，Chris和他的“原因”去了柏林。他们几乎整个假期都呆在了那里。第一个月，Chris在一家咖啡馆打起了零工，Zach去了一家二手书店看店 。两个店铺只隔两条街，作息时间也差不多，所以经常会是两个人一起出门一起回家，Chris带着宵夜去Zach店里等他关门，或者Zach坐在Chris的店里看着他应对清晨忙碌的上班族。就像所有热恋期的情侣一样，他们在所有可能的时间里都呆在一起。Zach有时候会从二手书店带一些书回来，店主说只要他不弄坏就行。然后他们两个会一起坐在小小的旅馆房间里，一起团在那张对于两个一米八的男人有点小的沙发上看书，不说话，脚交叉在一起，吃些Chris带回来的没那么新鲜的点心，时不时交流一下自己看的书里精彩的句子。但更多时候，只会听到翻过书页和旧空调吱嘎吱嘎的声音。Chris有时候会就这么在沙发上睡着，Zach看到不断点头的男朋友，会温柔地笑笑，轻轻下地，走到Chris身边，替他摘下眼镜放好，拍拍他，提醒他上床去睡，这么睡会落枕。Chris很多时候连眼睛都懒得睁开，直接趴在Zach身上，任由对方把自己往床上拖。早上就更是糟糕，Chris的血糖问题，总让他很难顺利起床。这就又成了Zach的任务。他需要每天一大早抵抗住Chris的各种撒娇甚至色诱，把他从床上拽起来，拉到卫生间，给他挤好牙膏，有时候甚至得给他把脸顺便洗了。折腾到这会儿Chris也基本清醒了，然后就是起床气。他嘟着嘴气呼呼地穿衣服的空挡，Zach得去完成自己的洗漱。出来之后Zach就会看到衣服穿得乱七八糟的Chris，坐在床边用看仇人的眼神看着自己。这个时候就需要Zach展现自己的演技，千万不能笑出来，还得在低气压之下帮Chris收拾好衣服，比如把裤子拉好衣服塞好什么的。最后他得赶在Chris再次睡着之前把自己收拾好，拽着他出门。

在他们结束一个月打工的那天，Zach打工那家店的店主送了他一本书，Thomas Mann的《Death in Venice》。Zach不太喜欢这个结局，可店主说你的小男朋友一定喜欢，还冲他眨眨眼，Zach就把书带回了家。Chris看到书的时候叫了起来。他是真的喜欢，而且一直在找那个版本的英文译本，没想到最后是在柏林找到了。那天晚上Zach和Chris第一个真正意义上的在一起了。第二天早晨，Chris虽然腰酸背痛，但还是坚持要跟Zach一起去柏林市区转悠。Zach看着Chris艰难却兴奋地在柏林市区的小路上乱窜，一方面心疼他，觉得自己是不是做过头了，但另一方面又很开心，自己终于拥有了他。就这么Chris兴奋地蹦跶、Zach担忧地跟着了一天，在Chris快累得一身汗彻底虚脱，可能得被Zach背回去的以前，他们找到了一家一家小银器店。橱窗里的一枚戒指吸引了Chris的注意力。他忍着某些部位的不适，推门进去。Zach其实也很喜欢那枚戒指。这家店所有饰物都是店主自己做的，都只有一件，但唯独他俩看上的那枚她做了两枚，因为觉得单独一枚不好看，必须成对才有意义。只是这个价格，对于两个穷学生来讲有点难以承受。Chris咬着下嘴唇，看看戒指，看看Zach，眨眨眼，小声地说：“其实也不一定得买，只是……刚好今天，我们俩都看上了，而且还是在这里，在柏林……”Zach看他这样子，算了一下，跟Chris说：“其实这枚戒指我们也买得起，只是可能剩下的日子我们没那么多钱吃饭了。”Chris继续咬着嘴唇，眉头皱得更紧，最后下定决心一样对Zach说：“我每天都可以少吃一点，买吧！”店主被他们俩这样子逗了，用不流利的英语跟他们说可以给他们便宜一些，再帮他们刻字。毕竟戒指这样的首饰还是得戴在手上才有意义。那天，他们戴着一样戒指的手握在一起，慢慢走回了宾馆。戒指的内侧刻了四个字母，C.P.Z.Q，他们名字的缩写。

在柏林剩下的时间，他们几乎走遍了这座城市的每一条大街小巷。他们晚上在宾馆里看书，做爱。房间的隔音效果并不好，动作一大床板就会吱嘎吱嘎响，他们得很小心。Zach喜欢看到Chris脸涨得通红眼眶里全是泪水的样子。只是说好了让Chris少吃的，他并没有少吃太多，反倒是到了回国的时候，Zach明显瘦了一圈。临走前的那天晚上，Chris靠在Zach怀里，看着两个人交握在一起手，两枚戒指碰撞在一起，发出好听的叮叮声。Chris突然坐起来，看着Zach，对他说：“如果，只是如果，如果可以的话，我们以后蜜月还来柏林吧？”说完脸就变得通红。Zach吃惊地看着他，张着嘴，没说话。Chris立马钻进被子里，把头埋在床跟枕头之间，发出懊恼的声音：“啊啊啊，我真是蠢货，乱说什么呢！”Zach总算反应过来，立刻扳过Chris的肩膀，看着羞红了脸都不敢直视自己的Chris，给了他一个轻柔的吻：“如果你是想说只要可以，你愿意和我结婚，这将是我至高无上的荣幸！好的，Christopher Whitelaw Pine，如果有一天法律允许了，我一定会向你求婚，你一定要答应我。然后我们还回到这里，我们的初夜发生的地方，来度我们的蜜月。”然后他又吻了一下Chris。只是这次Chris抱住了他的脖子，没让他分开。

很多年之后，Zach确实履行了自己的诺言。不过只有一半。他结婚了，他来了柏林，他是来度蜜月的。只是对象不是Chris。Francis不明白他为什么要放弃塞舌尔，跑这么个一点都不浪漫的地方来，但因为这段婚姻对于她也并不是什么重要的事，也就随便她了，塞舌尔以后有的是机会跟别的情人去。Francis知道Zach跟Chris的事，但不知道柏林对他的意义。当Zach说要一个人在柏林转转的时候，她有点不高兴，毕竟是找好记者出来摆拍秀恩爱的，Zach这样不配合，让她很难办。Zach向她保证就离开一个下午，并让她安排好记者，晚上一定准时出现在饭店，这才让Francis同意放他出去。Zach第一站去了当初那个破旅馆。只是那条街已经整个变了样子，店全拆了。Zach也只能凭记忆找到了大概的地点。然后他又去了当初打工的书店。老板还是那个和蔼的大叔，只是现在成了爷爷。店主还记得Zach，这让Zach很意外。店主慈祥地问Zach，他的小男朋友是不是很喜欢《Death in Venice》？他怎么没一起来？是不是Zach做什么事让他生气了？Zach勉强地挤了一个笑容，点点头。店主拍拍他肩膀，跟Zach说他作为局外人，看得出来两个人当时是真的相爱。不过既然已经过去这么久，如果不能在一起，那就放下过去吧。Zach几乎是逃跑一样地离开了书店。他没有在意自己往哪里走，等回过神来的时候，已经站在了Chris当年打工的那家咖啡店门口。虽然可能已经换了主人，但还是一家咖啡店，只是装修得更加豪华。他推门进去，看到收银的小男孩时下意识喊了一句“Chris？”。小男孩个子很高，戴着黑框眼镜，深金色头发，被Zach这一叫吓了一跳。Zach这才意识到自己的失态。不对，眼睛不一样，这个人的眼睛不是蓝色的，跟Chris的不一样。不，应该说这个世界上谁都不会有Chris那么美的眼睛。Zach说了声抱歉，要了一杯豆奶拿铁就离开了。Zach没有再去找那家银器店，他觉得已经没有勇气再去面对。他是跟Francis一起去买了戒指，还找了狗仔跟着，可实际上在婚礼的当天，他戴的并不是跟Francis一对的那枚铂金戒，而是一枚以他现在的身份已经有些寒酸的银戒指。婚礼结束以后，他就把银戒指锁进了保险柜。C.P.Z.Q，再念念不忘又有什么用呢。还记得当年，他的戒指戴在左手上，Chris戴在右手，那是他们俩的惯用手，也是习惯握在一起的手。他已经习惯了Chris一直在自己的左侧，一转头就能看到。以至于他在教堂里，说出I DO的时候，习惯性往左看，看到的却不是希望看到的那个人。明明都过去快二十年了啊。

当他成为副总统以后，白宫里办公室的书架上，放着一本很旧的《Death in Venice》。所有人问他这本书的来历，他都只是说他很喜欢。只有当Chris有一天来到他办公室，看到书架上这本书的时候，他们俩对视了很久。两个人那张对外完美的面具脸，在那一刻都出现了松动。Zach已经习惯在遇到棘手的问题或者不高兴的事情时，去寻找书架上的那本书。那些寄托在《Death in Venice》上的记忆，那个人，那座城市，那一晚，不需要第三个人知道。他告诉自己，他已经不爱Chris，Chris也已经继续向前，这段感情已经结束。他会不断回忆二十年前的事情只是因为自己年纪大了。真相只要他们自己知道就行了。  
Chris看到Zach和Francis挑婚戒的照片时，正在吃午饭。他很平静，只停留了一下，就把那页报纸翻了过去，只是那天中午他几乎只喝了一杯咖啡。他看到Zach订婚的消息时，是在去一个慈善晚宴的路上，还是很平静，依然面带微笑地出席了宴会，只是众所周知不喝酒的Pine议员，那天酒喝多了，在失态以前被人带离了会场。Chris看到Zach婚礼的报道时，是凌晨1点，刚刚从办公室回到家，很累，他连澡都不想洗就准备去睡觉。躺在床上，他看了一眼手机的消息推送，就把手机放下，胳膊盖住眼睛，一直没动，只有肚子一抽一抽的，不停深呼吸。就这么躺了快半个小时，他突然坐起来，猛地拔下右手上的戒指，往墙上砸。然后他就保持这个姿势，看着空空的墙壁，一直坐到天亮。直到手机闹铃响起，他才站起身，捡起地毯上的戒指，戴好，走进浴室，打开莲蓬头准备洗澡。浴室里传出的，并不只有水声。C.P.Z.Q，再念念不忘又有什么用呢。

Chris那年冬天一个人去了一趟柏林，住着最豪华的酒店，吃着最美味的食物。像是要弥补什么。然后他一个人逛遍了柏林的大街小巷。在最后一天，他在偶然间找到了当初那家银器店的店主。这家店已经成了一家高端定制店，但店主看到戒指立刻认出了他。她在这几十年里，依然只有这枚戒指做了两枚。她问他为什么不跟另外一个人一起来，那个人上个月还把戒指专门从美国寄过来请她保养。Chris什么话都没说，只是用已经很流利的德语，请店主把戒指修补一下，他不小心磕出了一个缺口。修补好以后，Chris向她道谢，就跑回了宾馆。那一天晚上，他在宾馆里嚎啕大哭，似乎把积压在心里十多年的感情一下子释放了出来。第二天，他肿着眼睛上了飞机。那天以后，那枚戒指再也没有离开他的右手无名指。他不必去看戒指里刻着什么字，他记得。他也不再会回忆当初的事情，他不需要。他需要记住的，只有不断向前。

***

“太迟了！他这时在想。太迟了！但真的太迟了么？要不是他刚才迟疑了一下，他本来满可以达到轻松愉快的彼岸，一切都可能顺顺当当，头脑也会清醒起来。”“他惶惶不安，怕有人——哪怕是海滩看守人——会看到他的一举一动以及最后目的未遂的下场，同时还深恐人家笑话。另外，他对自己滑稽的、一本正经的恐惧也不禁哑然失笑。‘一脸狼狈相，’他想，‘狼狈得象斗败了的公鸡那样，只能收起翅膀垂头丧气地退阵。这一定是神的意志，使我们一看到美色就心神涣散，把我们的傲气压下去，头也抬不起来……’他细细玩味着自己的思想，觉得还是太高傲了，不愿承认有这么一种恐惧情绪。”  
——Thomas Mann《Death in Venice》

***

"If you had to live in a country in Europe, which one would you choose?"  
如果在欧洲让你选一个国家居住，你会选择哪里？  
"I'd live in Berlin."  
我想住在柏林。  
“It's one of my favorite cities in the world, definitely my favorite city in Europe. I feel so good to be back and to be here with a project. I feel so good about the people I love.”  
这是我在这个世上最爱的城市之一，而绝对是我最爱的欧洲城市。能回来这里我很开心，而且还是跟剧组一起来的。有心爱的人在身边我感觉很棒。  
——Zachary Quinto


	6. Chapter 6

番外1

《魂断威尼斯》并不是一本浪漫爱情小说，结局也不怎么样，可是Chris喜欢。他电影看了无数遍，小说看了各种译本，虽然只能看懂一点点，但德语原版他也买了。他一直希望能够收藏一本《魂断威尼斯》最喜欢译者的初版书，可这书以他当时的能力根本买不到。Zach并不知道Chris对这书的执念，Chris每次到他打工的书店总在某一个固定区域晃悠，他以为只是Chris觉得那里空调比较足，比较凉快。当店主跟Zach说Chris一定喜欢这本书的时候，Zach很纳闷。当他发现Chris真的很喜欢这本书的时候，Zach在高兴的同时也有点郁闷，天天在一起，居然还没个认识不到一个月的人了解自己的男友。Chris小心地用衣服把书左一层右一层包好，收到箱子里，转身就发现了闷闷不乐的Zach。

 

“我看那位店主人挺好的，应该不是他欺负你了。”Chris坐在Zach身边，很认真地看着Zach。

 

Zach挑挑眉，想站起来，却被Chris又拽回沙发上，后脑勺差点撞了墙。

 

“那，是我欺负你了？我想想，不就是把你那份杯子蛋糕吃了嘛，明天还给你就是。”Chris貌似认真地在思考问题，实际上不断在用眼神偷瞄Zach。

 

“Chris，我觉得我不懂你。”Zach终于说话，但却只低头看着自己的手。

 

“啊？”Chris怎么也想不到是这样一个原因。

 

“跟你只认识了一个月的人就能准确知道你的喜好，我们认识这么久了却不知道。”Zach烦躁地挠挠头。

 

Chris瞪大眼睛看着Zach的侧脸，然后仰起头哈哈大笑起来。

 

这惹恼了Zach，他起身就坐到窗边的椅子上。可房间就这么点儿大，Chris从床上爬过去，坐在床边，就正对着Zach。

 

“因为我问他了啊。”Chris朝他挤挤眼。

 

Zach抬起头，一脸不解地看着他。

 

“真的，我问他有没有这本书。他说有，不过是英语版本，在德国不太有人要，然后告诉我大概放在哪里，让我自己找。我找到你打工结束也没找到，以为又要失望了，可店主居然送给你了。”Chris亲了一口Zach的脸颊，亮闪闪的眼睛满是笑意地看着Zach。

 

Zach看着Chris的眼睛，Chris还冲他眨眨眼，看得出来Chris心情真的很好。Zach凑过去吻住他。Chris往后躺倒在床上，抱住Zach的脖子，不断加深这个吻。Zach双臂撑在他头部两侧，把Chris的双腿夹在自己两腿中间。屋里的温度不断升高，这个吻也不断加深。舌尖交缠在一起，不放过对方口腔里的任何一个角落。来不及下咽的津液顺着嘴角流出。Zach分开这个吻，沿着这条亮亮的水渍，一路亲吻着Chris的脖子，一直来到他的锁骨。Chris头往后仰，快要陷进床垫里，他抱着Zach的头，也不知道是该推开他还是让他继续。Zach突然停了下来，挣扎着下床，站在地上，喘着粗气。他不敢看床上衣衫不整的Chris。交往了几个月，他们有过不少亲密行为，但都点到即止。Chris皱着眉头，慢慢坐起来，双手往后撑在床上，不满地看着Zach。

 

“喂，我说你，你不会是不行吧？”Chris不耐烦地说。

 

“Chris，还不到时候。”Zach整理着自己的衣服。

 

“你让我对自己没信心了，亲爱的。我以为你该看到我就忍不了的。”Chris嘟着嘴说。

 

“不，你说的没错。我只是……”Zach又在烦躁地抓头发。

 

“你要是担心我没准备好，那你就是笨蛋。你以为我跟你出来住一间只有一张大床的房间是要干嘛？”Chris越说越生气

。  
Zach觉得这世界上所有声音都消失了，他只听得到Chris的话。僵硬地转过身，Zach看着床上脸红地要滴出血的Chris。Chris似乎觉得自己说漏嘴了，想站起来，却被Zach一把推倒在床上。Zach跨坐在Chris身侧，脱掉自己的上衣，弯下腰，贴在Chris的耳边，同时还拉着他的手去触碰自己的下体。“感觉到了么，你说我行不行？你今晚完蛋了，Chris宝贝儿。”然后还轻轻咬了一口Chris圆圆的耳朵。

 

两人身体相贴，Chris身上有好闻的肥皂味和太阳味，混杂着一点点烟草味。Zach手从下摆伸进Chris的衣服，Chris的又细又软，Zach轻轻在他腰侧捏了一下，换来身下人的一阵战栗。Chris躺在床上，紧闭着眼睛，浑身紧绷。Zach被逗乐了，弯下腰轻轻啄吻了一下Chris的嘴角。“你要是没准备好，我可以等，没事的。”Chris立马睁开眼睛，眨了眨。Zach作势想站起来，却被Chris拉住。“不管我等会儿说什么，做什么，请你，一定，不要停下！”Chris的神情语气都异常坚定，说完他还自己把宽松的大裤衩和T恤脱了，甩掉脚上脱鞋，浑身就只剩一条内裤。Zach看着浑身通红的Chris，不想再忍了。他站到地上，脱掉了身上所有衣服，露出半勃起的阳具。Chris扭过头不敢看他，明明身体构造都一样，他也不知道自己在躲什么。Zach去行李箱里找出避孕套和润滑剂，转身看到Chris挑着眉看着他。他有点不好意思地说：“总得做好准备啊。”说完他就爬上床，抽了个枕头垫在Chris的腰下，然后抱住Chris的头，亲吻着他。这个吻持续的时间并不长，但却足够让Chris整个融化在Zach身下。Zach伸手隔着内裤抚摸着Chris的下体。Chris性器顶端分泌的液体已经沾湿了内裤，身体战栗的同时还在微微扭动，嘴里还发出低低的呜咽声。Zach感觉时机应该差不多了，于是他慢慢脱下了Chris的内裤，已经完全勃起的阳具立马蹦了出来。凭心而论，Chris的男性器官体积还是很可观的。Zach握住Chris的性器，大拇指抚弄着敏感的马眼，还对着吹了一口气。“Zach！”Chris发出不满的声音。Zach像个恶作剧成功的小孩一样笑了，然后就张开嘴，将他的性器含进了嘴里。Chris差点从床上蹦起来，可惜关键部位在别人嘴里，他只能抬起上身。“你疯了么！脏不脏！Zach！”Zach没理会他，反倒用舌尖逗弄着Chris性器的顶端，左手还在来回撸动着没法含进去的根部。Chris浑身乏力，又瘫软地躺回床上，似乎整个人都要融化了。他抓着Zach的头发，不知道要干嘛，只是想要触摸他。这不是他第一次被人口交，更不是第一次性爱，但此前经验带给他的感觉跟Zach现在给他的刺激完全不能比拟。Zach上下摆动着头部，手上也同时在用力，从身下人的反应来看，这样很有效果。Chris很快就攥紧了Zach的头发，这甚至让Zach觉得很疼，但Zach却顾不上，只是加快了动作。Chris挺起腰，发出长长的呻吟，他快到了。Zach自然是知道，但在Chris试图推开他的时候，还是没有停下。Chris很快射在了Zach的嘴里。

 

Zach抬起身，Chris看着他喉结动了动，意识到Zach刚刚把什么咽了下去，他羞红了脸，有些恼怒地说：“你怎么什么都往肚子里咽！”Zach擦擦嘴角的唾液，有弯下腰，整个人压在Chris上方，没说话，直接吻住了Chris。Chris口腔里充斥着自己精液的味道，但却不反感，反而是张开嘴，让Zach占领自己口腔里每一个角落。Zach分开这个吻，贴在他嘴角边说：“怎么样，你的味道不错吧。”亲了一口Chris的脸颊。“这可是你的东西。”亲了一口耳垂。“是你的，我都爱。”亲了一口脖子。Chris手抓着Zach的肩膀，他没有说话，而是抬起腿，用膝盖内侧磨蹭着Zach的腰部。Zach接收到信号，挤出润滑剂，按压在Chris紧闭的穴口周围。这里之前没人进去过，Zach仅仅简单的按压就使得Chris浑身一震。他连忙用右手抚摸着Chris的腰部，想要安抚他。“跟你说了，不管我做什么说什么，都不要停下。”呵，他倒先不高兴了，Zach挑挑眉，继续左手的动作。

 

Zach其实已经忍耐得很痛苦，可他实在不想让Chris在第一次同性经验里受伤。他慢慢地伸进一根手指，试图把润滑剂涂抹在紧致的肠壁上。肠道里的异物感让Chris觉得有点难受，但他还是强迫自己放轻松，他知道不管怎么样，Zach都不会伤害他。Chris抬起腰，让Zach更方便地进入自己。Zach又增加了一根手指，两根手指微微弯曲，想要撑开甬道。Chris还在不反应期，所以这会儿并没有太多感觉，不过他也晓得Zach现在忍得多难受，所以还是抬起身，轻声说：“Zach，我没事，你可以快一……。”话还没说完，他就几乎要从床上蹦了起来。Zach找到了他的前列腺，并且按压的力度绝对算不上温柔。Chris觉得自己好像在水上漂，虽然整个人躺在床上，却找不到着力点。Zach又扩张了一会儿，觉得应该差不多了，就将自己的性器抵在了Chris的菊穴门口。他亲吻着Chris紧闭的双眼，握住他一只手。Chris睁开眼，蓝眼睛里全是水汽，就像泳池一样。“准备好了么？”Zach温柔地问他，“你现在叫停下还来得及。”Chris深呼吸，抱住Zach，给了他一个缠绵的吻。“是的，我准备好了，如果你现在停下，我以后都不会再跟你说话。”

 

Zach轻笑，气息喷在Chris的脸上，痒痒的。然后他也不再等待，慢慢将已经硬得要爆掉的性器缓缓推送进Chris的身体里。Chris紧紧抱着Zach，汗水沾湿了头发，他牙紧紧咬着。Zach进去之后并没有动，而是给Chris一点时间适应，虽然甬道的紧致与炙热让他恨不得把身下的人操进床垫里。Chris平复着自己的呼吸，深深吸了一口气，扭了扭腰，示意他自己没问题了。虽然其实他还是有些疼，但也实在不忍心让恋人再继续忍耐下去。Zach接收到信号，慢慢地抽插了起来。他小心地碾压着那个凸起的小点，身下人的反应让他觉得此前所有忍耐都是值得的。Zach拨开Chris脸上沾湿的发丝，然后两人十指相扣。Chris睁大着眼睛看着他，眼里有迷茫，有快乐，有紧张，也有满足。Chris的甬道里越来越湿润，粘腻的水声渐渐不只是因为润滑剂。他两条腿勾住Zach的腰，脚后跟难耐地磨蹭着Zach的后腰。Zach按住Chris的腰，一开始还顾忌这是Chris的第一次动作并不大，但是此刻Chris的样子让他忍不住加快了频率。Chris的性器也慢慢抬头，浑身通红，脸上更是混杂着汗水与泪水，让人忍不住想要更凶狠地对待他，想看到这个总是笑眯眯的小男孩更多的样子。

 

Chris发出了低低的哭声，这声音吓着Zach了。他立马停下，捧着Chris的脸。“Chris？宝贝儿？怎么了？”Chris不停深呼吸，咽口水，过了一会儿才睁开眼，一脸委屈地说：“不是说了让你别停下么！”可是你这样子我哪敢继续啊，Zach只敢心里说。他安抚地亲了一口Chris，然后就继续刚才的运动。Chris的性器不停磨蹭着Zach的小腹，前列腺液沾在了他肚子上。刚才哭出来是因为快感太过强烈，是他从未经历过的，他有些害怕身体的反应，但现在平静下来就都好了，不过这绝对不会告诉Zach。Chris伸手去抚弄自己的性器，他觉得自己要炸成烟花了。Zach几乎每次都能触碰到自己的G点，这样的快感一旦适应下来，那就是极致。很快，两个人都快到了。Chris本能想逃，下意识想离开这毁灭般的愉悦。但Zach握着他的腰，把他死死按在床上。“Christopher，你哪儿都不许去，你只能在我身边。”Zach说的绝对不仅仅是现在。Chris抽抽鼻子，死死抱住Zach的后背。Zach把头埋在Chris的颈窝，也发出长长的低吟。

 

让人大脑空白的快感持续了很久，Zach和Chris一直紧紧拥抱在一起。Chris拨开Zach额头的乱发，他的头发软软的。Zach抓住Chris的手，吮吸着他的指尖。都没有说话，他们只是注视着对方。高潮的余韵似乎很久才过去，Zach慢慢从Chris身体里退出来，坐起身。“Chris，你还好么？”Zach看着还在喘着气的恋人。“嗯，不能更好了。老兄，你实在……”“我实在怎么，太棒了？”Zach露出得意的笑容。Chris冲他翻了个白眼，随即两个人都开始大笑。“我扶你去卫生间冲洗一下吧。”Zach一边拿掉避孕套一边说。Chris想了一下，点点头。Zach把手上东西丢进垃圾桶，就把Chris拽起来，拖着他去卫生间。只是等他想转身离开浴室的时候，Chris一把抓住他，勾住他脖子又吻了起来。

 

不管今后的路怎样，此时此刻，这个人，是只属于自己的。

 

Zach决定，那本《魂断威尼斯》一定要好好收藏起来，这书一定是他跟Chris之间的幸运符。或许只要书在，那个喜欢书的人，就永远都在。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 06

Chris放下电话，他当选总统了，Zach是副总统。他没有预想中的激动。选民的投票结果前所未有，他跟Zach得票完全一样，所以最后做出决定的是议院。他原本的副总统人选并不是Zach，但既然这是议院的决定，也只能这样。他转过身，向身后看着自己的竞选伙伴们公布这个结果，办公室立刻沸腾了起来。他长舒一口气，等议院的结果，比等选票结果难熬得多。电话一个接一个地打来，他并没有全接，但现在的这个却让他非接不可。

接完最后这个电话，发表了一段简单的演讲，感谢了大家，Chris就一个人退回到了角落。满屋子的人都在狂欢，而Chris却忍不住回想刚才那个电话：“Quinto不想当副总统，你清楚这是一个多么错误的决定。搞定他，Pine，搞定他。如果有办法，我是绝对不会打电话给你的。”电话是Zach的太太Francis打的，语气很急躁。说实话，在听到这句话的一瞬间，他感到了一丝解脱。但Zach的才能绝对不应该浪费，而且作为竞争对手，放他到天边，还不如留在身边。Chris拿了外套，跟助手打了个招呼就离开了。

Francis在选举结果出来后几乎立刻就得到了通知。Zach很平静地接受了自己落选的事实。在两人同票的结果出来以后，Zach就做好了心理准备。在国会议院，Chris远远比自己吃得开。Francis家族的人觉得副总统的位置可以帮助Zach下一届再竞选。可Zach不愿意做任何人的副手，哪怕那个人是自己的前男友。他跟Francis提出自己要辞职，他不想干。Zach很失望，但还是打起精神，感谢了所有人，然后就让他们都回去了。Francis等其他人都离开后，看了一眼Zach，打着电话就离开了。Karl没走，只是坐在Zach旁边的沙发上看着他。过了很久，也可能只是一会儿，Zach的手机响了。Zach的工作号已经关机，响的是他私人号，知道的人并不多。手机一直响，Zach只是看着屏幕，没接。直到响了第三次，Karl站起来，走到Zach身边，一看到来电显示他就明白了。C.P.。Zach抬起头，眼神里少见的迷茫。Karl叹了口气，刚想从Zach手里把手机接过来，但此时Zach却接通了电话。

Chris约Zach见面的地方是一个稍微有点偏，但很注重隐私的小区。Zach到的时候，Chris正在把门卫送上来的外卖拿出来装盘子。开了门，让Zach进来，他又回到厨房忙。Zach脱下外套扔在沙发上，卷着衬衫的袖子，也跟进厨房帮忙。他们谁都没有说话，就这么默默忙碌着，完全不像两个即将站在一个国家甚至这个世界最顶端的人。

晚餐很简单，但Zach喜欢的素食跟Chris喜欢的肉食都有。一起端着盘子走到餐桌前，晚饭吃得依然很安静，只有刀叉碰到盘子的声音和咀嚼声。饭吃完了，他们一起收拾好桌子，Zach洗碗，Chris出门把垃圾给扔掉。一切都和当年一样。一切又都全不一样了。Zach洗完餐具，走到客厅。Chris已经坐在沙发上，低头看着手机，茶几上放着两杯倒好的红酒，听见他来了，放下手机，示意他坐过来。Zach拿起酒杯，一屁股坐在旁边的单人沙发上。Chris没任何表示，也拿起酒杯，喝了一口。

“祝贺你，Pine总统。”Zach低头看着自己手里的酒杯，然后抬起头看着Chris。

“你不打算当副总统。”Chris的表情跟眼神都很复杂，就算Zach也一时半会儿没法分辨。但这是一句肯定句，不是疑问句。

“消息真快，Francis？”Zach语气里有些嘲讽。

“嗯，这是她头一次直接打电话给我，看来是真急了。”Chris在把腿也放到沙发上，找了一个很舒服的姿势，靠在沙发背上。

Chris白白的脚丫子在Zach面前晃来晃去，Zach盯着看了一会儿，叹了一口气才开口：“是的，我不想。”

“希望不是因为我。”Chris不再晃脚，而是盘腿坐在沙发上看着Zach。

“你太高估自己了，Pine。”Zach挑眉看着他。

“Zach！”

又叹了一口气，Zach说：“你只是其中一个原因，我不想给任何人做副手。”

“就算我也不行？”Chris皱起了眉头。

“就算你也不行。”Zach的回答很干脆。

又是一阵沉默。

Zach把脸埋在掌心。过了一会儿，他听见窸窸窣窣的声音，然后有人在离他最近的位置上坐了下来。

“Zach，你是在拿我当借口。”Chris的声音有些低沉，“你现在就是因为输给我而赌气。”

Zach皱着眉头看着他，没接腔。

“你怎么看我都一样。你就是在赌气。一直到碰上我之前你都可以说是顺风顺水，而到了最后面对的人是我，你觉得自己足够了解我，所以胜算很大。可没想到我们俩居然平手，最后的胜负交给了议院。所以你不服。你在赌气。别忘了我们的思维在很多时候是一模一样的，Zachary Quinto！”Chris的声音甚至出现了些许颤抖。

“闭嘴，Christopher！”Zach怒吼。

原本板着脸在生气的Chris听到这句话突然笑了。他往后仰，倚在沙发背上。“你多久没叫过我Christopher了。以前每次听到你这么叫我，我就知道自己闯祸了，虽然最后的惩罚都……哈哈，但那一刻的害怕是真的。”

“你怕我？”Zach没笑，但语气和表情都松动了。

“嗯，从第一次见到你就有点怕。到后来熟了发现你根本不是第一眼见的那样，才好点，但还是敬畏你。觉得你挺了不起的。一个人从匹兹堡到伯克利来念书。再后来我们俩在一起，越深入了解你，就越佩服你。加上我们的想法总是那么接近，很难不……怎么说呢，共鸣。”Chris面带笑容地说着。

Zach也放松下来，整个人陷进舒服的沙发里。“我都快忘了我们老被人说共用一个大脑这件事了。第一次见你我就觉得你是傻瓜，虽然考上了伯克利，你还是个傻瓜。现在我依然觉得你是傻瓜。我是你的对手，你应该把我弄得远远的才对。傻子才放身边还给这么重要的位置。”

“纠正你两点，第一，让你当副总统的是议院，不是我，看过宪法么你。第二，我才不是傻瓜，希望你能出任副总统，是因为你确实有这个才能做好这份工作，比我原来定的人选强得多。跟你斗了这么长时间，我已经很累了，与其让你远在天边不知道做什么，不如把你放在身边，我也好时刻看着。再加上你长得也不难看，拿来拉高白宫整体形象也不错。”Chris蓝闪闪的眼睛看着Zach。

“只是不难看？”

“反正你不难看。”

他说的都是实话。Zach很明白。他直起身，歪着头，看着Chris。Chris也看着他，脸上带着一贯的笑容，不是对选民对媒体的，是属于Chris Pine的笑。他的蓝眼睛里也满是笑意，深不见底。Zach知道自己这个回合又输了。他摇摇头，深呼吸。“这房子，你的？我记得你不住在这里啊。”

“名义上是我姐姐的，还是用的她结婚以后的名字，但实际上是我的。除了我，你是第二个进来的。保洁都是我自己做的。”Chris冲他挤挤眼。

Zach又一次挑起眉看着他。“那这是你蝙蝠洞？”

“差不多是这样吧。这儿连电话都没装。而且很安全很隐蔽，光出口就有4个。我不想被人找到的时候就会来这里。”

“所以我是你的第一个？”

“不知道你想问哪个，但我能想到的第一个，你都是。”Chris说完就哈哈笑起来，然后给自己和Zach重新倒了酒。

Zach终于也忍不住笑了起来，摇摇头，喝光杯中的酒，站起身。“那我们就宣誓的时候见了，下一任总统先生。”

Chris只是坐着，仰头看着他，不说话。

在Zach反应过来以前，他的身体已经做出了动作。他把Chris推倒在沙发背上，狠狠地吻住。Zach跨坐到沙发上，将Chris夹在自己膝盖之间。Chris伸手紧紧抱住Zach的头，不断加深这个吻。太久了，距离他们上一次接吻已经过去太久了。当时他们还只是两个孩子，而此刻他们都希望自己还只是当初的那两个孩子。什么总统，什么竞选，能在一起不就好了么？他们互相撕扯着对方的衣服。刚刚从办公室回来，在家里都是穿着衬衫。一颗一颗的扣子在此时显得极为碍事。他们俩不约而同地选择了直接撕开对方的衣服。扣子蹦得到处都是。十多年没有这么近的接触了，他们的手都似乎像要把这十多年的空隙填补回来一样，不断抚摸着彼此的身体。就连选举获胜都没有此刻这般的满足感。

Zach分开这个吻，站到地上，想脱掉裤子。Chris喘着气，站起身来，拉住刚解开扣子的Zach，往卧室走去。针锋相对这么久，那又怎么样呢。他们当初分手就不是因为感情破裂。长时间的分隔并没有阻断这种感情的继续燃烧。站到对立面以后，因为人为刻意的压抑，这种禁忌的感情反而持续升温。他们不断向身边人保证，这段感情早就已经过去了，说多了，连他们自己都要信了，可却最终没能骗过自己。Chris脱掉了身上碍事的衣服，躺在深蓝色的床罩上，眼神迷离地看着Zach。Zach爬上床，分开Chris的腿，然后又抱住他的头接吻。Chris两条长腿紧紧缠住Zach，就好像Zach是他最后的生机一样。来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流出，舌尖纠缠在一起。鼻子里都是对方的气息，那么熟悉，又那么陌生。室内充满了粗重的喘息声和低低的呻吟，也分不清到底是谁。

这个吻似乎持续了有一个世纪。他们分开，看着彼此。焦糖色的双眼里，只有蔚蓝色的眼睛。蔚蓝色的眼睛里，只有那双焦糖色的眼睛。Chris勾着Zach的脖子，Zach捧着Chris的头，就这个姿势，他们看着彼此，看了很久。Zach低头啄吻了Chris的嘴角。Chris放下腿，转过身去拿床头柜里的润滑剂。Zach皱着眉头看着他。Chris转回头，发现Zach的表情，一下子笑了。他把润滑剂丢给Zach，分开腿，把枕头垫在腰下，躺好，然后说：“我也是有需求的。但我说了，这栋房子，除了我只有你来过。”然后还冲Zach眨了眨眼。

这句话击溃了Zach最后一丝理智，他拿起润滑剂，挤了一些在手心。Chris的甬道和记忆里的一样炙热紧致。Chris倒抽一口气，润滑剂太凉，而Zach的手指太烫，烫得他似乎要从内而外地燃烧起来。Zach还记得Chris的敏感点在那里，手指有意无意地拂过那个地方。Chris难耐地扭动着，抬起腿磨蹭Zach的腰，想要催促他。两个人的性器都已经硬得快炸了。Zach觉得扩张还不够，虽然忍得很难受，但还是继续做着扩张。Chris却已经忍不下去，他猛然起身，一把推倒Zach，握着Zach的性器就想往下坐。Zach抱住他，让他靠在自己身上，抚摸着他的后背，想阻止他的动作。Chris皱着眉头，很是不耐。Zach轻柔地吻了一下Chris，小声地说：“再忍一小会儿，把避孕套给我。”Chris眉头皱得更紧了：“才不要那东西。我反正没病，还是说你有？”Zach又被逗笑了，摇摇头，轻轻亲吻了一下Chris。Chris就着刚才跪坐的姿势，再一次握住Zach的性器。仅仅是进去一个顶端，就已经很困难。Chris有些进退两难。他很久没有作为承受方了，这个地方很久没用过。Zach抱住他的腰，撑住他，让他慢慢坐下。

慢慢地，Chris忍着疼，坐到了底。他趴在Zach怀里，喘着气。Zach啄吻着他的脖子，肩膀，想让他放松下来。过了一会儿，Chris觉得差不多了，他慢慢抬起腰，再坐下，再抬起，再坐下。在润滑剂和渐渐分泌出来的肠液润滑下，抽插渐渐变得顺畅。可Chris还是趴进Zach怀里，用脸蹭蹭Zach的脖子。Zach自然明白这是什么意思，好歹是共用一个大脑的。他起身，性器没有抽出，让Chris平躺下，将刚才的枕头垫在他腰下，然后把他的腿举过自己的肩膀。这个姿势让Zach的性器触碰到了刚才没有碰到的点，Chris发出一阵呻吟。Zach一开始的动作还是可以用温柔来形容的，可他越来越不能控制自己，动作越来越快，越来越粗暴。Chris死死抓住Zach的胳膊，甚至都指甲都已经嵌进Zach的肉里。

Chris头往后仰，闭着眼，眼角流出生理性泪水。“Zach……”他低低地念着这个名字。“Zach……”不断重复着。“Zach……”一遍又一遍。Zach停下了自己的动作，拉起Chris，两个人抱在一起。一个冗长的吻。身下的动作变得轻柔，但却没有停下。Chris左手抱住Zach的后背，右手跟Zach的左手十指交握。两个人的婚戒碰撞在一起。同时一愣。Chris哭了，但没出声，只是默默流出了泪水。Zach用左手拉起Chris的右手，将两枚戒指都摆在他们面前。一模一样的两枚戒指。他在离开办公室之前，把保险柜里的戒指给换了出来。Chris抬起头，难以置信地看着Zach。Zach的眼眶也红了。他伸手想要擦掉Chris脸上的泪水，但泪水一直没有停。他将Chris抱在怀里，拍着他的后背，安慰他，就跟那几年里一样。Chris终于不哭了，他勾住Zach，往后躺倒在床上，然后在Zach的耳边说：“不管等会儿我说什么，你都不要停下。”

这一场欢爱持续了多久，他们早就没了时间概念。当炽热液体喷薄而出的一瞬间，他们都感受到了这么多年从未有过的满足。这种满足感，除了对方，不会再有第二个人能够带给自己。高潮过后，Zach将脸埋在Chris的颈窝。Chris紧紧抱着Zach的后背。这么多年的身不由己，只有此刻才能觉得自己还是活生生的人，而不是死板的竞选机器。Zach慢慢将性器抽出，白色的液体也跟着流了出来。Chris躺在床上喘着气，呼吸声里还是带着哭腔。Zach站到地上，然后拉着Chris的手，让他起身，两个人一起去了浴室。这个澡也洗了很久很久。

等他们出来的时候，已经凌晨两点。Zach的内衣已经皱得不像样子，衬衫更是没法穿了。他转身看着Chris，Chris在被窝里盘腿坐着，指指柜子：“内衣在那个抽屉里，衬衫在柜子里。但你确定现在就走？离天亮还有最少三个小时呢。”Zach穿好内衣，拿出一件白衬衫，捡起裤子叠好，放在床尾凳上，然后就钻进被窝，调好闹钟，关灯，抱住Chris躺好。“睡觉，我们还剩三个小时能睡了。”

不管天亮以后他们又将面对什么，甚至不管出了这个门他们就将面对什么。这一刻，是属于他们的。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

从晚宴上回来，Zach觉得很累。他已经不记得上一次睡完整的觉是什么时候。虽然觉得自己已经足够强大，但毕竟还是有弱点。还是由特定的人，攻击了特定的一点。他走进浴室，放了一浴缸水，整个人都泡了进去。满屋子的水蒸气，使得浴缸另外一头的英文版《Death in Venice》有些模糊不清。Zach整个人意识开始模糊。他想到了当初那个一笑会全身发红的男孩，那个会在自己身下流着泪求他快一点的男人，那个见到自己露出完美笑容却又像是陌生人的政客。他的意识越飘越远，似乎有什么东西在响，但他已经不在意了。身体越滑越低，水没过了他的胸口，脖子，下巴，鼻子。水进到鼻子里，Zach猛然挣扎起来。但醉酒的身体并不那么听从他的指挥。他听到敲门声，却已经没法做出反应。他在浴缸里挣扎着，却无法换来一口救命的空气。恍惚间，他看到有人跑过来，拉起自己。他其实并没有看清楚人，只是下意识地觉得自己可以放心。然后他就真的失去了意识。

很多年以后，当Zach回想起这一幕，他只记得很湿，到处都是水，还有那种窒息的感觉，掉在一旁的《Death in Venice》以及穿着湿透的西装紧紧抱着自己的……那个人。 

Zach其实没什么事，只是因为身体和精神都太累，才在浴缸里昏昏沉沉快要睡着。只是精神和身体的透支，让他无力挣扎出浴缸的束缚。如果当时来救他的人晚了一步，可能他就会在上任后十天死在自己的浴室里。天知道他其实根本不想死。

等医生跟Karl都离开后，他拿起了手机，上面有接近20条留言，其中几乎有一半是来自……“C.P.”。他疲倦地放下手机，闭上眼，给自己盖好被子。过了几分钟，Zach还是坐起身，拿起手机，一条一条地听“C.P.”的留言。

“Quinto，你怎么提前走了？”你管我在不在干嘛。

“Quinto，明天有时间的话咱们办公室见一面吧？”这种事让秘书约就可以了啊，总统先生。

“Quinto！回电话！”呵，急了。

“Quinto！别装死！你又没喝多！”废话，让我喝多还有点难。当我是你那个酒量。

“Zachary？你没事吧？”我……没事！

“Zach？你还好么？”呵，说好的让一切都过去呢，怎么又叫Zach了。

“Zach？Zach你没事吧？不管怎么样你回我一条消息好么？”看来那时候我已经迷糊了。

“Zach你别吓我！再不回话我就过去了！”

所以……你还是关心我死活的。

他想了半天，最终还是只发了一条短信，写了“谢谢”。很快，对方就回复过来，只有一个微笑的表情。

后来听Karl说，那天是Chris找了Karl，两个人一起到了Zach这里，把他从浴缸里拉出来。不过后来擦身子穿衣服的事情都是Chris干的，Karl自动回避。在医生来之前，Chris就离开了，让外人看到他出现在自己家里这话就说不清了。所以他后来走出卧室时，Karl急急忙忙说了一句：“他出来了，放心吧，没事，等他好了再让他谢你。”应该就是在给Chris打电话保平安。自己的老婆倒是从头到尾没出现过。

那天晚上，其实只是白宫的一场普通晚宴，Chris去了，Zach带着Francis去了，Karl也在。本来一切都进行得很顺利，两个人就和以往一样，像过去的师兄弟今日的上下级，亲近也疏离地相处着，避免靠得太近，也不会离得太远。直到有个记者拿出了一张他俩昔日社团成员的合影。拍照的时候他们俩已经成了情侣，照片上的Zach亲昵地搂着Chris，Chris笑得很甜。只是当时没有人知道他俩是一对。虽然所有人都做足了准备，不至于措手不及，但往事还是在一瞬间击中了他们。

那天拍完照，社团里的几个人就一起找了家酒吧。两杯酒下肚，大家话也多了起来。有人开玩笑说Zach跟Chris整天形影不离，甚至住在了一起，不会两个人在谈恋爱吧。Zach刚想否认，Chris反倒是勾住了Zach的脖子，笑眯眯地对其他人说，我们俩本来想低调一点的，结果还是被你们发现了啊，然后作势要去亲Zach。Zach反应倒是很快，手捂着Chris的脸把他推开。全桌人都大笑起来，随即话题就转到了校花身上。只有Zach注意到Chris连脖子都红了，绝对不是因为酒精。

而现在，在白宫，首先做出反应的依然是Chris。“啊，Quinto，我自己都没这张照片了，你还记得么？”记得？当然记得，我连每个细节都记得。“这张照片我不记得，但咱们当时在社团确实挺好玩的。”说完，Zach还去搂住了Chris的肩膀，跟照片上一样的姿势。不同的是，Chris立马浑身都绷紧了，但没有挣扎开，脸上还是招牌式的笑容。只是这样细微的变化躲得过记者却躲不过Zach。Zach默默地收回了手。

“我听说二位当时的关系，我只是引用，非比寻常。”记者的提问一出口，Karl就转身离开，打起来了电话。“比如？”Zach眯着眼，虽然在笑，但眼里一点笑意都没有。“比如为什么你们从来没有公开承认过，你们其实是住在一起的？”Chris跟Zach一时间都不知道眼前的记者手里还有多少底牌。Zach看看Frances，Frances立刻抱住了Zach的胳膊：“对不起，我的错，我以为我丈夫跟谁一起租房子并不是什么值得到处说的问题，两个学生一起租房不是很正常么。”“如果是有关绯闻对象的话，就值得说了。”记者锲而不舍。

这个时候Karl回来了，在Zach身边耳语了几句。Zach没有任何表示，只是给了Chris一个眼色。“绯闻？”Chris停了几秒，然后对着瞪大了眼睛，显得很无辜。同样的眼神曾经让Zach中了无数次招，显然眼前的记者是更没有抵抗力。“我们找到了你们当年的房东……”

“我们？”Zach立刻找到了问题关键。

“想同时拉我和Zach下水，这吃相太难看了。”Chris依然是那个无辜的表情。

“这个会场里很多人都是伯克利毕业的，你们是不是想一个个都造谣？”Zach此刻笑起来比瞪着眼更吓人。

“想一口气拉下正副总统的人，并不会很难找。”Chris原本无辜的表情此刻有点吓人。

“Zach，让他走吧，还有好多人等着你去见呢。总统先生，您说呢？”Frances打了个圆场。

记者有些灰溜溜地离开了。

Chris回头看了Zach一眼，然后也转身离开。Zach看着Chris，等他走远了，才转身对Karl说了些事，然后搂着Frances去跟会场里的其他人打招呼。

过了一阵子，Zach找到了躲在会场外一个角落里的Chris。

“就知道你能找到我。”Chris笑得很开心。

“这点默契还是有的。”Zach接过Chris递过来的酒杯。

“知道是谁干的？”Chris把玩着手里的酒杯问。

“嗯，是我这边的人，我会处理好。”Zach喝了一口酒。  
“我信你。”Chris歪着头说。

两个人都喝着杯里的酒。很快酒杯就见了底。一阵有些尴尬的沉默之后，Zach先打破了寂静。

“所以，咱们那段历史……”

“既然是历史，就是过去的事。抱歉那晚上我没控制住。”Chris依然歪着头，微笑着。

“没控制住？”Zach一向不太善于控制自己的怒火，Chris自然是知道的。

“不然呢？你觉得我们还有希望？”Chris脸上的笑容渐渐消失。

“不，我没这么天真，很多年前我们就已经说清楚了。但总统先生，我们不得不承认，过去那段历史确实是存在的。不管我们怎么试图去否认他。你是觉得单凭你控制不住就能勾引得了我？”

“你管好你那边的人，我管好我的。别的，就算有人想说，也得有人信才行。”

“你不觉得我们这样一再否认我们之间的感情，然后却一直纠缠不清，很无趣吗？还是你的身体也可以拿来当控制人的工具了？”Zach怒极反笑。

“哈，我没你想的这么下贱，”Chris满脸的嘲讽，也不知道是对谁。“那晚是我的错，对不起。”

“呵，希望我满足你了。人前一直装禁欲挺不容吧，总统先生。”Zach冷哼。

“Zachary John Quinto，这事我只最后说一次，希望我们能达成一致。过往的事，我们之前就已经套好话，准备好说辞了，但我们都要控制好自己的人，突然袭击不好玩。你是我第一个男朋友，也是最后一个，所以，对，你特殊，但都过去这么多年了，没必要一直惦记。那晚跟你上床是我的错，但如果你觉得我是为了让你接任副总统，你太看轻我，也看轻你自己了。我们至少会有4年共事，一切顺利的话，会是8年。你会是我最好的对手，最好的伙伴。”说完，Chris向Zach伸出了手。

Zach已经不记得上一次Chris对他一口气说这么多话是什么时候。他看着Chris的眼睛，一直没说话。Chris的手一直坚定地伸在那里。

过了许久，Zach伸出了手。握手。分开。

Frances这时出现在了。会场上有人注意到正副总统都不在。Chris拍拍Zach的肩膀，对Frances笑笑，就离开了。

Frances也回以一笑，走到Zach身边。“看来，你的老情人已经翻篇了。就剩你这个痴情种了，Quinto。”Frances微笑着补了一刀。

我们的那些年，我们过往的一切，是这么容易就过去的么？

Zach没有接话，也走回了会场。

如果这真的是你想要的……

TBC


End file.
